


Post-Servicing Mission Wakeups

by nyausgris



Series: Earthling AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, im havin fun with pre-story stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyausgris/pseuds/nyausgris
Summary: A few different times Hubble's woken up from a servicing mission.





	1. 1993

Command>> [INPUT]: Start Recording.

 >  Recording started

 >  Day 1,325 in Orbit

 >  Vital Signs: Functioning as normal

 >  Primary Mirror no longer impaired.

[Video Description: Secondary camera's feed fades into view and Hubble is seen fiddling with the device.]

* * *

::

:: : ::

**Uh.. This thing's recording, right?**

**It should be, right?**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: Upon double checking that Hubble was in fact recording, their expression lights up and they awkwardly wave to the camera with their free hand.]

::

:: : ::

**It's uh, it's been about a day since the astronauts left to return down to earth after they fixed my optics and gave me this little.. wrist camera thing... But, I wanted to say something at least.**

**Uhm, Hi! My name is Hubble and I'm the newest space telescope sent out into orbit by NASA.. I was sent into orbit a little over 3 years ago, but just today I got my true first glimpse of space.. You see, my primary mirror had this huge aberration that caused my camera to be out of focus. So, NASA finally sent up people to replace my camera equipment to suit the messed up mirror, because the mirror was too expensive and too risky to replace. They gave me a new camera too! Well, it's this little wrist thing.. That I'm using to record right now.. Because I might.. as well do something to pass the time.. Wow, I'm lonely. I mean- I have friends! There's other people NASA has sent out! There's a few of us out here. Maybe more in the future too! It's probably gonna take a lot of us to explore.. Space is just.. so** **_big_ ** **...**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: While talking, Hubble is very animated, constantly moving their other hand while speaking and making large gestures. About a minute and 15 seconds into talking, Hubble grows quiet, now looking over their shoulder towards something in the distance with an awed expression. They continue just staring in that direction for a couple minutes. Suddenly, they seem to snap back to reality and apologetically look back towards the camera.]

::

:: : ::

**Ah! Sorry, I went quiet.. I just.. I could stare out there for hours.. I can see why NASA wants to send us out.. It's so pretty! And so big! And...**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: Hubble once again looks back towards where they were staring before, but now instead of awe, their expression seems a bit more downcast. Their voice grows a bit quieter than it was before.]

::

:: : ::

**And quiet....**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: Hubble shifts their position a bit, pulling their legs up to their chest, looking slightly worried.]

::

:: : ::

**Do you think we're alone out here? We can't be, right? There's got to be someone else out there in the universe. Maybe that's why NASA launched the Voyagers.. In hopes that they could find someone else in the universe. Did you know they gave each of the Voyagers a golden record? They've supposedly got all sorts of sounds on there. Sounds of nature and life and things like music and a ton of ways to say "Hello! We're here and we hope you're doing okay!"**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: As they begin talking about the Voyagers, Hubble's expression begins to brighten again and they resume their animated speaking from before, obviously excited for the Voyagers.]

::

:: : ::

 **Maybe the Voyagers** **_will_ ** **meet someone one day.. I hope they do. I hope so, so they can tell them how nice the people of Earth are. Maybe I can do it myself one day.**

:: : ::

::

[Video Description: Hubble continues to excitedly talk about the Voyagers' mission and brightens up even more as they say that last sentence, their eyes sparkling with the idea of meeting an alien race.]

::

:: : ::

**Hey, NASA?**

:: : ::

::

 **|** _What is it, Hubble?_ **|**

 

[Video Description: Hubble opens up a comm line to NASA, excitement still plastered over their face.]

::

:: : ::

**Am I allowed to explore like the Voyagers?**

:: : ::

::

 **|** _Maybe one day, Hubble. For now though, we need you to stay in orbit. We won't be able to contact you if you go too far._ **|**

 

[Video Description: Hubble pouts slightly at being told to stay in orbit, but the excitement is still there.]

::

:: : ::

**...**

:: : ::

::

 **|** _Hubble?_ **|**

 

[Video Description: Hubble went silent, looking as if they were thinking long and hard about something. NASA prompting them to respond seemed to have knocked them out of said thought process.]

::

:: : ::

**...Do you think we'll ever meet aliens?**

:: : ::

::

 **|** _I don't know. We'll have to see what the future holds._ **|**

 

[Video Description: Hubble beams happily when they receive their answer, the possibility most likely exciting them more than anything else. They start to reach to turn off the recording.]

::

:: : ::

**I sure hope we do~**

:: : ::

::

|| {Hubble} || Command>> [INPUT]: End Recording.

* * *

>   Recording ended

 


	2. 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubble's post 2009 servicing mission wake up call

**[Welcome back to the land of the living, Hubble.]**

Hubble tiredly swung open their aperture door, letting a bleary first light shine through their mirror array. Adjusting to the sudden influx of light, they notice that they were pointed towards Proxima Centauri. Letting the rest of their systems come online, they ran a quick check just to make sure the astronauts hadn’t messed up anything important before they switch on their comms to respond. 

“Ugh, I feel terrible.. How long was I out for this time?”

**[About a week? Not sure. All I know is they had to do some pretty big repairs this time. They even added a couple instruments apparently? I don’t know. I've been focusing on space, not how long you’ve been sleeping.]**

Hubble cracked a smile. “Aw, my own sister is more interested in space than my well being!” They whined overdramatically, stretching to make sure they still had their full range of motion. They kicked their legs just for fun, not caring that the motion sent them spinning in circles while they orbited Earth.

Chandra's voice suddenly rang across their shared comm. line again. Well, not her voice. More of a dry laugh. 

**[As if, you big baby. I’m talking to you and seeing how you are right now. Speaking of space, however, I need you to look at the Galactic Center and take a couple pictures in your spectrums and send it back to me.]**

Hubble whirled their gyros to send them back into a upright position. (At least. They thought it was. You never  _ could _ tell with space.) “Geez, I just woke up and you're putting me back to work?! What about Spitzer, you can ask him to do it first, can't you?”

**[Beat you to it. I got his infrared image 2 days ago. We're both waiting on you.]**

Hubble groaned, hanging their head back. “Fine, I'll do it. But if I find aliens, I'm getting the credit.”

Another dry laugh.  **[There's no aliens.]**

Hubble let out a fake scandalised gasp. “How do you know? You can only see in X-Ray.  _ I  _ have visible.” They chimed triumphantly.

**[Oh yeah? Maybe the aliens only show up in X-ray light.]**

Hubble let out a humming noise as if they were actually taking time to think about this. “That's… I don't think that's possible. I'm talking aliens that're like.. people. Like us or the people at NASA.”

**[Well, maybe I'll find some kinda creatures from another dimension. And then I'll get to steal your ‘alien’ finding thunder.]** The second Chandra suggested that, Hubble could just  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin that Chandra was probably giving them. She knew Hubble wanted to be the one to find the aliens! She  _ knew!!! _ They switched on the video to their comm. line and saw that their guess was 100% correct. Chandra was staring back at them with the biggest grin.

“HEY. RUDE. YOU'RE  _ TOTALLY _ JUST TRYING TO GET ME MAD.” Hubble shouted, maybe a bit too loudly. They could hear themself echo back over from Chandra’s end and can saw Chandra flinch slightly.

**[What?? You keep hogging the discoveries. Let me have a good one.]** Hubble knew that tone. That's the sarcastic tone of Chandra deliberately messing with them to rile them up. Her expression conveyed it too. God, siblings are the  _ worst _ sometimes.

“I am  _ not _ hogging the discoveries!  _ You get to research black holes, quasars, and supernovas. _ I'm stuck with whatever star they wanna point me at next.” Hubble retorted, crossing their arms and pouting like a petulant child. A sound echoed between their comm line as Chandra disappeared from her video feed, Hubble recognising the noise as Chandra absolutely losing her  _ shit _ laughing. “Chandra? Stop laughing at me!”

**[‘Whatever star they point you at’? You discovered how fast our universe is expanding and the fact that it's speeding** **_up_ ** **. Don't undersell yourself.]** Chandra says as she reorients herself into the comm video feed.

Hubble scowled, folding their arms. “You get to study the cool things! I look at planets, stars, and nebulae.” Chandra only seemed to look at them with a curious but un-amused expression.

**[You. Discovered. Dark. Matter. Which is, you know cooler than aliens could ever be.]** Chandra shrugged as she was saying that. Hubble found it so strange Chandra could be so similar to them yet so skeptical of aliens ever finding them.

“Hey! No, aliens would be way cooler than Dark Matter.  _ You _ just like it because you were told to study it.”

**[Mhm. But, Dark Matter definitely exists. You have proof,** **_I_ ** **have proof. Where's your proof of aliens?]** Chandra looked like she thought she won the argument. I mean, she  _ did,  _ but Hubble wasn't going to let her  _ know _ that.

Hubble stayed silent for a second, then began to speak again. “I  _ would _ have proof if NASA would let me leave orbit.” They grumbled, passive aggressively crossing their arms.

**[Uh oh.]** came the reply. Hubble could see Chandra roll her eyes in a super exaggerated way.

“What's that ‘Uh oh’ for?” They asked, tilting their head quizzically, even though Chandra was shooting them a ‘Are you for real, right now?’ glare.

**[You're doing it again. You** **_know_ ** **why NASA won't let you leave orbit.]**

Hubble sighed, “Yeah, yeah. I get told every time I bring leaving orbit up. You got to leave low earth orbit! Why can't I? We're twins!”

**[One, totally leaving orbit is dangerous. They don't have a way to retrieve you if damaged. Two, I have a larger orbit than you because you don't have thrusters to get out here. I would kill to be in low Earth orbit again. It takes 4 days for me to come back close to Earth, Hubble.** **_Four days._ ** **]**

“Okay. But, have you considered: A.) How boring an hour and a half orbit is, and B.) How totally cool it would be if we could explore where we wanted to? Imagine what we could find!” Hubble explained, gesturing out towards the universe.

**[Let me guess. Aliens?]** came Chandra's tired reply, her expression giving away that she's definitely not as keen as Hubble is on finding other intelligent life.

“Why are you so against my idea of finding aliens?” Hubble asked, deciding they might as well find out why their sibling doesn't seem as interested as they were. Chandra seemed to sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing.

**[While finding intelligent life may be cool to think about.. What if we don't understand them?]**

“We can learn their language.” Hubble suggested, knowing for a fact that they could get Cryptocode's help with that.

**[If they’re bad?]**

“Try to be on their good side?” This suggestion, Hubble was a bit less sure of. But, surely they wouldn't be hostile, right?

Chandra looks at them utterly dumbfounded for a moment before waving it off.  **[Hubble, I don't- Sure. Okay. If they aren't interested in us?]**

Hubble gave a childish grin. “Pester them until they pay attention to us.” 

Chandra only hung her head and groaned in annoyance.  **[** **_Hubble, no_ ** **.]**

“Hubble, yes.” Hubble's grin only grew wider.

**[** **_No_ ** **. Do** **_not_ ** **. You are a** **_terrible_ ** **sibling.]** Chandra urged, **[Also before you distract me further, I still need that picture.]**

“Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. I'll get it to you in a bit, let me just finish waking back up.” Hubble replied, turning off the video feed and switching to their telescope config. 

**[I'll leave you to it, just get it sooner rather than later, please.]** Chandra’s voice cut a bit short. She probably cut the voice line a bit early. Ah well, Hubble could tease her for it later. Now, they had pictures to take.


End file.
